Turner of Worlds
by SpookyZalost
Summary: A series of one shots showing different realities from Timmy's view.
1. Chapter 1

**Turner of Worlds**

OK so this is several one shot fanfics each one taking place in it's own continuity... it's own reality with events taking place at different places and times so I hope you enjoy them as I write them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents or any music listed in this fan-fiction they belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N:** this first one takes place in a universe that is close to the real continuity but with some minor differences.

**Depression & hope**

it was a dark and rainy day in Dimmsdale... and Timmy had finally given up on Trixie after a wish gone awry cause him to hear her thoughts about him. Her hatred was strong in fact she hated every thing about him especially his big buck teeth. After hearing this he got so angry he didn't even try to ask her out he just told her to get lost and ran off.

This was unfortunately why Timmy is now sulking in his room instead of taking Cosmo and poof on another one of their grand misadventures. The song that was currently playing on the radio was P.o.D.- alive and somehow he just wanted to get his mind of everything that had happened earlier. It was then he spotted one of his crimson chin comic books it was issue #1292 of the 90's crimson chin series: Darkness rises.

Immediately he called his fairies names and wished himself inside the comic book not thinking that he hadn't read it yet. The first thing he came across was that he was in a trailer park just out side Chincinnati and that it was run down worse than where Chester lived. The trailer in the next frame was this crimson chin's headquarters and it was really beat up and in disrepair.

Then Timmy looked down at himself

"uh guys did you change my costume?"

"no Timmy this is what would look like in this crimson chin world."

"but I don't even look like cleft... I look like an everyday kid!"

"well that's because cleft hasn't been created yet..."

"right... ok guys get me out of here."

There was a poof and they were out of the comic and back in the real world.

"Well that didn't help much... "

Timmy just went back to sulking and listening to the radio station that he had left on. It was a few days later that he went back to school being that the weekend had been so horrible he was actually immune to his teachers cynical comments about how love is just a joke. After class he went to lunch and was so deep in thought about what had happened that he didn't look where he was gong.

The next thing he knew he had bumped into miss Tootie mc Donald a girl who he had thought annoying but after what had happened he just didn't care anymore. He stood up and brushed him self off before continuing on to the lunchroom only to be stopped by the crazed teenager. She had grabbed the sleeve of his shirt in an attempt to get his attention and so he just turned around and stared blankly at her his eyes cold from heartbreak.

"um Timmy? What's the matter? You seem different today."

"nothing! just nothing OK! Everything is just perfect..."

"well alright... but listen just so you know if something did happen I'm here for you."

he looked into the poor girl's eyes she was frightened because he had just shouted at her and that was not normal for him. He was also confused because now that Trixie was gone there was an empty space and it made him sad that he had just yelled at one of the few people who actually cared enough to ask what was wrong. He then felt angry at him self for doing such a thing and his insides screamed at him all the while he just looked at Tootie at the caring expression on her face.

"listen Tootie I'm sorry I yelled at you I just have a lot going on... listen if you aren't upset or anything why don't I make it up to you later?"

"OK Timmy!"

her expression had lit up at the mention of him doing anything for her because normally he would just ignore her or treat her like a stalker but today was different. And so later that day he took her to the movies and they both ended up having a good time together. Timmy had started out depressed about the whole Trixie thing but now he was happy again and some how he had hope for his future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in reverse.**

**Turner of worlds chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the fairly odd parents.**

Timmantha turner was just a normal everyday girl she chased after boys she liked and gossiped with her friends Christy (who lives in a trailer park) and Amanda Johanson (really smart girl). But there was this one boy who she especially liked his name was Trevor mc donnald and he always thought of her as a friend and she wanted to be more. It is at this time that we join the story on one august 21's where these two characters are eating lunch.

Trevor just ate his lunch as usual but Timmantha tried desperately to get his attention she even took the risk of wearing a low cut top and miniskirt just to see if she could physically get his attention. He just ate his lunch and ignored her voice as if she wasn't there. Finally she got fed up and slammed her fist into the table causing him to look up at what was causing the disturbance.

"Trevor! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't understand what you mean Timmantha..."

"Oh I think you do! I went through all the trouble to look really pretty and you just ignore me!"

"um... I don't understand don't you girls always try to look pretty?"

then Christy and Amanda looked at him and said in unison "clueless..."

Trevor just looked in confusion and decided that it wasn't worth his time. Then Timmantha stomped off and on her way out punched out Francine who was shaking the money from one of the younger students. Then Christy and Amanda walked up to talk to Trevor who had gone back to eating his lunch.

"you know she really likes you Trevor..."

"hold on a second there before you try to put a guilt trip on me Timmantha and I are just friends nothing more. Why would she want to risk messing up our friendship?"

"clueless..." 

Trevor looked at them annoyed.

"alright fine then tell me what did I do to tick her off?"

"well you just ignored her I mean she was trying intentionally to make you like her more but you just acted like she was invisible"

"oh really! then why hasn't she told me any of this?"

"simple she wants you to ask her out."

"why should I be taking advice from you?"

"because we are her closest friends and if you don't stop breaking her heart we are going to beat the crap out of you?" 

he looked at them and just shrugged.

"alright fine I will go talk to her... but please just stop trying to act tough... you really can't pull it off."

Trevor walked down the hallways until her heard a girl scream. Running towards the sound he saw that it was Timmantha and that she was being dragged behind the school by the now recovering Francine. He ran after her but he couldn't do much because he was taught to never hit a girl so he had to figure out some other way to help his friend.

"hey Francine is that a zit where your head should be or is that just your face?"

she turned around at his comment.

"your dead Trevor!"

Trevor motioned for Timmantha to run while he tried to distract her but Timmantha only watched horrified. Trevor had his arm and nose broken and some of his teeth were knocked out. Totally forgetting about Timmantha Francine just left after taking out her rage on the wannabe hero.

Timmantha ran up to Trevor with concern and helped him up.

"Trevor are you ok?"

"I'm fine Timmantha but my biggest worry right now is if you are ok..."

"oh... I'm fine thanks to you."

"that's good I-" he grabbed his arm because there was pain shooting up his nerves and it was hard to fight it

"oh Trevor... still trying to play the hero eh?"

"yeah well I was informed that you like me more than a friend should so I thought I might as well keep you out of trouble..."

her eyes went big and she looked away blushing.

"I guess my information was right... Timmantha why didn't you say anything before?"

"well It's just... I'm really shy and all and of course I didn't know how to talk to you."

"well truth be told I kinda like you too Timmantha... and just letting you know I accept your request."

"what request?" 

"why to go to the movies on friday of course!"

she looked away again but then jumped up in the air screaming.

"um... yeah... well I got to go but I will see you on friday k?"

"oh of course!"

Christy and Amanda walked up behind Timmantha.

"so... how did it go?"

"what the beating?"

"he hit you!"

"no NO! Never... I thought you were talking about Francine beating me up..."

"you got beat up by Francine?"

"never mind... so anyway Trevor and I are going to a movie on friday!"

both Christy and Amanda looked at their friend and grinned.

"why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"oh nothing... just don't screw up ok?"

"what! I would never-"

"kidding kidding... geez you need to relax"

the three girls walked off to class giggling about what the future of Timmantha and Trevor would be causing quite a few stares but nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
